Hiromu Sakurada
"Red Buster!" Hiromu Sakurada (桜田 ヒロム, Sakurada Hiromu) is the''' Special Mission Red Warrior''' (特命赤い戦士, Tokumei Akai Senshi) Red Buster (レッドバスター, Reddo Basutā) of the Go-Busters. He is the strongest warrior on the team. His Buster Power is super speed. Thus his legs can move at an unbelievable velocity, making him look as if he were teleporting. His partner Buddy Roid is Cheeda Nick. His power, like the other Busters, has a Weakpoint trade-off. Whenever Hiromu panics or is immensely startled, he freezes up completely, even in mid-air. However, it is commonly activated when Hiromu sees a chicken, an animal in which he has developed a phobia of. Biography Hiromu is 20 years old the second oldest on the team. Thirteen years ago, Hiromu's father had saved the world by isolating his entire research building in Hyper Space to contain the virus "Messiah". Hiromu had escaped with two other children. A program in his body grants him superhuman abilities. However, his sister Rika refuses to have him join the Go-Busters training program, facilitated by the Energy Management Center. However, Hiromu had already decided he would eventually join when the time comes that they truly need him. Thus Hiromu, though irregularly, undertakes some simulations and training in order to prepare for the eventual threat. His training sessions were done unbeknownst to his sister. In one of their pre-Vaglass outings, they take on their predecessors' nemesis, Basco ta Jolokia. However, they take him on stealthily, before heading back home (to the Energy Management Center) and without the Gokaiger's knowledge. When the EMC finds the threat escalating, Takeshi Kuroki has the Go-Buster basic gear sent to the Sakurada residence, hoping for a positive and decided response. When Hiromu receives the gear, he immediately tells his sister that he must go, and that he's already made up his mind, despite his sister's protests. Hiromu arrives just in time as the ShovelZord, a MegaZord Beta attempts to destroy Enetron reserves to funnel Enetron for Messiah. Using the untested Buster Vehicle CB-01, Hiromu battles the MegaZord while the other Go-Busters tackle ShovelRoid. Early on in his career, he and the other Go-Busters meet almost the entire Super Sentai and Kamen Rider community when a crisis forces their figureheads into a ruse that created one of the biggest battles of Sentai and Rider history. Red Buster - Powered Custom= As Red Buster uses the GB Custom Visor, Cheeda Nick's data transfers and projects onto Red Buster's suit to form a powerful armor based on the "protector" prototypes. Cheeda and Red Buster, to a degree are combined and can teleport swiftly in a puff of red smoke. Red Buster/Cheeda gain the attack "Volcanick Attack" which allows them to manifest as a flaming CB-01 Cheetah that charges toward the enemy. Arsenal *'GB Custom Visor' *'RaioBlaster' Vehicles * LT-06 Tategami Rai-Oh }} Personality Hiromu is the serious young leader of the Go-Busters. He loves his sister, even if she thinks he shouldn't be a Go-Buster. He is also quite blunt, as it's his personal policy to give it to a person "straight," like telling Cheeda that he has poor directions despite being a Buddy Roid. It's because of his bluntness that he often clashes with fellow Go-Buster Yoko, who hates being wrong. Hiromu has a deep fear of chickens which ironically became his Weakpoint. This started when Hiromu was young and playing hide-and-seek with Nick. Hiromu accidentally locked himself into a chicken coop and a startled chicken attacked him, which caused his fear. . Energy Management Center profile :This profile is given in the Go-Busters credit shots in the opening sequence. Hiromu Sakurada *ID: 555-913-315 *Code Name: Red Buster *Blood type: AB *Age: 20 Behind the scenes Portrayal Hiromu Sakurada is portrayed by . As a child, he is portrayed by . Hiromu was briefly voiced by when he disguised himself as Enter in Mission 14: Ça va? Rescue Operation. Hiromu was also briefly portrayed by in Mission 28: Beware of Chickens, when Sprayloid 2 caused his appearance to change into that of Yoko, though Katsuhiro Suzuki still provided Hiromu's voice. As Red Buster, his suit actor is , whose previous role was Gokai Blue in Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. He also done suit work for Gosei Black, Shinken Blue, Go-On Blue, and several Kamen Riders. This is the first time he has played a Red Ranger. Sentai notes *Hiromu is the first Red ranger since two of his predecessors to receive the following: **The first since Ryo where his mech can transform into its own giant robot. **The first since Matoi Tatsumi to have his own motorcycle. *He's the second Ranger to be based on a cheetah, the first being Ran Uzaki. Coincidently, both characters' names are written in the same fashion, where the given name is in katakana and the surname in kanji. *His Super Speed Super Power is strong enough to compete in the same league with Kamen Rider Kabuto's famous Clock Up System, which enables Kabuto to travel at near-light speeds by slowing down time. This is shown in Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen, where Hiromu takes on Tsukasa Kadoya (Kamen Rider Decade), who Kamen Rides into Kamen Rider Kabuto. *Hiromu, as well as Cheeda Nick, have their own personal theme: One Wish, One Day. This song was played during the end of Episode 9 and 10 of Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters. Ranger Key The is a Go-Buster Ranger Key which as part of the first three Go-Busters was released as part of the "Legends" series of toys. It only exists as a toy and it is unknown if it will appear in the series. Of course as with all Ranger Keys, should it exist, it would be able to transform one, i.e. Gokai Red, into Red Buster. Trivia * Hiromu's ID number (555-913-315) is coincidentally similar to the combined code numbers of Kamen Riders Faiz (555), Kaixa (913), and Psyga (315). External links *TV Asahi's page on Red Buster *Hiromu Sakurada/Red Buster at the Kamen Rider Wiki *Hiromu Sakurada/Red Buster at the Metal Heroes Wiki Category:Sentai Red Category:Protagonist Category:Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters Category:Go-Busters Category:Sentai Leader Category:Energy Management Center Category:Super Rangers